<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duality by JammyJamFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337241">Duality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyJamFan/pseuds/JammyJamFan'>JammyJamFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rizzoli &amp; Isles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyJamFan/pseuds/JammyJamFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm baaaaaaaaaackkkkkkkkkk.<br/>Sorry its been soooooo long. Life huh.<br/>I've missed you all.<br/>New story.<br/>No genre yet quite sum up the mess in my head...maybe we go with...sci-fi-ish?? for now??<br/>It's two concepts for two different stories that i had been writing slowwwwwly (and badly)...AND at the same time. yeah...like that was ever going to work. My memory...two stories...<br/>then the other day, (literally yesterday) just decided to merge them into just one story.<br/>It is genius. I think. So...um...this could be interesting for us all. Plus posting does put a fire under my butt. :D<br/>Don't wanna say much about it and ruin it...but i'm fairly sure it'll be a good read...like 65% sure. It'll be decent at least.<br/>Relationship development is unknown at this point.<br/>It's from Jane's perspective right now. It's reasonably rough. Jane and Maura working together again!!!<br/>whatever happens...I hope you enjoy,<br/>Humbly yours<br/>JAM</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DISCLAIMER:- I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. I do not own the characters. I write for fun only utilising the awesomeness the actors and writers gave us to build on in our own imagination.</p><p>CHAPTER 1</p><p>The pen falls out of her hand again and thuds lightly on the conference room table. Again. Its happened twice now since she sat down. She glances around the room to see if anyone notices. Only Maura has. The rest of the BPD taskforce is busy reading the reports for the latest case. Frankie and Frost are making notes as they listen to Korsak speak. She is grateful they are distracted.<br/>She looks down at her left hand. Nothing out of the ordinary. She stretches her palm and watches the scar on the back tighten against the skin around it. An old wound that carries more emotional pain than anything physical. Perhaps until now.<br/>It hasn’t hurt for sometime. But today it tingles painfully and she can’t grip her pen properly.<br/>Oddly the wound was through both palms but only the left one is causing her annoyance.<br/>She looks up to give Maura a weak smile, it’s the only way she knows the concerned observation of herself by her best friend will stop. It works and Maura looks back down at the file making notes down the side of the page.<br/>Maybe she is just tired. Maybe this 7:30 am meeting is just to early. Maybe it’s the case. Maybe it’s that she didn’t get to finish her coffee before they arrived.<br/>Korsak is commenting but Jane can’t focus. The tingling is getting sharper and more consistent.<br/>She clenches her hand tightly a few times trying to help the blood flow which in the past seemed to help with stiffness.<br/>This sensation is new however. It’s not like it has been for the past 8 years. It doesn’t ache deeply especially on cold days, an ache that could bring her to tears. It was more like a sharp tingling. Like pins and needles. Like the burning feeling of touching ice.<br/>She tries to ignore it hoping it will go away. Focusing on the report in front of her.<br/>Twenty year old female victim, fatal gunshot wound to her chest, possibly an innocent victim, a casualty of a robbery, or there is a slight chance she was potentially involved in the robbery itself.<br/>There had been several robberies in the area in the past few months. Detectives believed all the robberies were carried out by the same group. They had only become involved when robbery developed into homicide. So it was now a multi-department taskforce that would solve the case. The heists themselves were growing in size and difficulty, Maura deduced that the criminals were becoming more confidant. Potential target sites were discussed at length. Where they might strike next, when. Usually Jane was vocal about her thoughts but right now she wanted to be invisible.<br/>One moment she was openly teasing Maura who, acting out of character and having no evidence, seemed sure that the young female victim could not have been involved in the robberies. Jane had even been teasing Maura about the similarities between herself and the victim, speculating that was the cause of Maura’s bias. Same university, same hairdo, same eye color...the next minute her hand had suddenly spasmed and tingled like it was doing now. The clattering pen was the end of her teasing and the beginning of her self-concern.<br/>Trying to Ignore the sensation with the distraction of work only seemed to intensify the pain. And before Jane knew it she was clenching her jaw and letting out a low growl.<br/>She looks around again quickly, nobody notices thankfully. She wonders if she should excuse herself.<br/>Jane goes to pick up the pen, thats when she notices a white and bluish glow between her fingers. A little bit like lightning . She wiggles her fingers slightly and the colored like glow moves with her.<br/>Suddenly the pain is sharp and shoots up her arm to her shoulder, and she slams her palm down on the desk in surprise.<br/>Everyone looks at her, some surprised, some confused and a few are even amused.<br/>“Sorry” She mumbles trying to avoid eye contact as she slips her hands under the table onto her lap. She wonders if anyone saw the lightning effect between her fingers.<br/>They are still tingling and she bites her lip. A little embarrassed but a lot scared. She hopes it is just static or some non-dangerous electrical charge.<br/>She can almost feel Mauras gaze boring into her skin. And when she can bear it no more she looks up. The eyes that meet hers are full of concern.<br/>Maura mouths a question, ‘Are you ok?’<br/>Jane nods. She feels physically weak and worried but hides it.<br/>She ignores the rest of the meeting sitting as still as possible gripping her hands together under the table. She hears Korsak excusing everyone to get back to work. She can hear the shuffling of people leaving. Her plan is to wait until they are gone and then try to figure out what happened. A plan ended when Maura’s hand gently squeezes her shoulder.<br/>“I’m ok.” She lies instinctively without looking up or moving.<br/>Maura sits down in the office chair beside her, “No. You aren’t Jane. Are your hands bothering you.”<br/>Jane pulls an array of faces, frowns and scowls, before she shrugs defensively.<br/>Maura fortunately takes no notice of the bizarre body language and takes Jane’s hands and begins an old massage technique, one that Jane had, once upon a time, required on average twice a day just to help manage the pain.<br/>The massage relaxed her then, but today she stiffens.<br/>She can feel the tingling returning a little at a time. She wonders if slamming her palm on the desk again would stop it. She is tempted to try.<br/>The sensation builds and builds until its too much to bear.<br/>Her hand jolts involuntarily with pain and she clamps her hand closed over Maura’s at the same time letting out a small gravely yelp.<br/>“Jane” Maura says in that worried tone, “What is it?”<br/>The pain and all sensations have eased again, it’s like they are testing her breaking point. And again, for now, they are are gone as quickly as they came.<br/>Jane looks up into those calming eyes that are filled with concern.<br/>How can she explain what she felt, what she had seen. Maura would want to investigate. She didn’t want that.<br/>“It’s nothing.” Jane croaks out wishing she could tell the truth, “I’m sorry.”<br/>“It’s not nothing, Jane.”<br/>Jane shakes her head, “I’m fine now. Whatever you did seems to have worked.”<br/>She looks at her hand in Maura’s and notices she still has Maura’s hand gripped so tight both her fingers and Maura’s have turned white. She lets go quickly.<br/>Maura doesn’t let go, “Talk to me Jane. Please. Something is going on.”<br/>Jane shrugs, “I don’t know Maura. I don’t know what’s going on. Just, I don’t know...my hand...it’s been...uh...strange lately.”<br/>Maura studies Jane’s features until she is certain Jane is being completely truthful, “I think perhaps you need a specialist to look at it? It could be a pinched nerve or something quite serious that can be easily corrected.”<br/>“I’m fine.” Jane says attempting a smile and tries to shake Maura’s hands off her own.<br/>Maura presses her lips together and looks at Jane with sympathy.<br/>“Stop it.” Jane groans, “Maura stop looking at me like i’m injured. I’m not a sick puppy. I am fine...really.”<br/>Maura raises one eyebrow and gently squeezes Jane’s hand.<br/>And her hand is suddenly like it’s on fire, not just her hand, her arm, her shoulder, her chest. The entire left side of her body burns and aches and she is aware that she is definitely not ‘fine’.<br/>She is overwhelmed with a sensations over her entire body so intensely she can’t speak. Her heart is racing. She is sweating. Shaking. Her lips quiver<br/>“Maura...help...”<br/>She can’t finish the sentence because suddenly the pain shoots out in every direction and it’s like being shot all over her body. She physically jolts as if she has been electrocuted. She grips Maura’s hands tightly while everything in front of her blurs and vanishes.<br/>“Jane?” Maura squeaks, her voice shrill and panicked, “What? What is it?”<br/>“Jane?”<br/>She can’t respond. She tries but is unable to control her body.<br/>“JANE!!! JANE!!!”<br/>She tries to blink away the blurred images in front of her, to focus, to see, to control the pain, to feel.<br/>And the pictures in front of her become completely clear again. The image of an elderly man in a black robe, except for the white strip of white under his collar, the exact outfit her catholic school principal wore. He is leaning towards her squinting at her as if he is annoyed.<br/>Her mouth drops open in surprise. She blinks and looks around but Maura is gone. She is in an old dusty church backroom sitting on a hard wooden stool.<br/>The man looks like he is about to poke Jane with his stick when Jane pushes it away from her body.<br/>The man grunts obviously annoyed.<br/>Jane shakes her head slowly trying to clear the delusion.<br/>“Well...Jane?” He barks at her.<br/>“Yeah?” Jane replies confused and looking around for an exit.<br/>“Yes?” The man scolds her grammar.<br/>Jane shakes her head, “No?”<br/>He grunts at her as if she is being obstinate on purpose<br/>“Are you going to tell your mother?”<br/>“My mother? What am I telling Ma?”<br/>“That you are going to purgatory?” He growls at her.<br/>Jane can only raise her eyebrows, “I am?”<br/>He looks at her blankly for a moment before the anger begins to darken his eyes and make his upper lip twitch.<br/>“Quit playing games. Have you forgotten you came to me for help? Begged me for a way out...for answers? You are the one that has shamed your family name. I am just glad your father isn’t around to see the disgrace you have become.”<br/>Jane isn’t sure she can frown any harder, “My father?”<br/>“It wouldn’t surprise me if your troublemaking alone was they reason he left you.”<br/>She doesn’t want to infuriate him further by asking more about her father, where she is or what she has done, so she just stares at him trying to look as timid or innocent as she can.<br/>“The church could forgive you but you would have to dedicate your life to its service...that’s the only solution I see.”<br/>Jane almost blurts out ‘like hell’ but decides that’s probably not an answer that will help her right now. In this foreign place, in front of this scary ass...priest? Is that what he even is.<br/>“Uh...huh...” She replies without committing herself to the suggestion.<br/>“The baby will be raised in a home of a dedicated member of the church.<br/>“Baby?” Jane questions under her breath.<br/>“Only the people directly under myself will know of this. It will be kept a secret to protect you and your mother from shame. You will have to move into the church immediately before anyone suspects your sinful fornicating ways.”<br/>Jane raises both eyebrows.<br/>The priest glares at her in contempt as her looks from her face to her stomach, “You are beginning to show.”<br/>Jane looks down at herself. She is wearing a loose wavy dress over black tights. She presses her hands on the sides of her belly and can feel the subtle firm bulge beneath the frumpy fabric. She looks back up at him her face beyond shock.<br/>“Disgraceful.” The priest spits as her turns his back to her.<br/>Jane looks down again in disbelief. She wants to stand up and run away but her legs have become like jelly. She rotates her hands to on top and underside of the bulge and presses, just to check it is really a baby bulge poking out of her. Her taunt abs and firm flat stomach vanished. As she stares she notices something else, her hands look perfect, her scars are gone as if they never were. She brings her hands up to her face and rotates them to check both her palms. No scars at all.<br/>“Your poor mother, she can never know.” Jane hears the priest murmur into the room. “You had such potential.<br/>“I’m...pregnant...” Jane voices out loud, “I...I have to go...”<br/>The priest steps forward to stand between Jane and the only door in the room shaking his head.<br/>“I have to go to the bathroom.” Jane pleads, “It’s urgent.”<br/>“Don’t let anyone see you.” The priest growls before stepping aside and letting her pass.<br/>Jane bolts out of the room into the dimly lit hall. She can’t begin to imagine where she is, if its daytime, or how to find the bathroom let alone get out.<br/>She tries for the door on her right but its a room of books. The door on the left goes into a closet.<br/>Her hand slips off the next doorknob which tells her she is sweating.<br/>“Calm down” She scolds herself, “Stop panicking.”<br/>Using both hands the doorknob finally turns and it is the bathroom. She leans over the sink as her stomach lurches threatening to empty whatever contents she had consumed that day.<br/>She breathes slowly and tries to focus, it helps.<br/>She turns on the tap and splashes water in her face. It helps a lot.<br/>“Focus. Think.”<br/>Looking up into the mirror she see’s herself. She looks like Jane but her hair is shorter, wavier. A thin red headband pulling the mess off her face. The stomach barely noticeable when she is leaning forward like she is, but still she knows there is some mystery bump under her clothing. Her hands gripping the edge of the sink like she is would usually make the 1 inch scars on her hand as white as the basin itself, but they are not there. Again she holds her hands up and presses on the skin where they should be. She can feel the pressure. the skin is smooth. The nerve ending undamaged.<br/>She looks back at her reflection and studies herself studying herself.<br/>“I am Jane Rizzoli. I am a homicide detective. I can get through this. I will be ok.”<br/>She watches her lips mouth the words but she doesn’t quite believe them. She has to get out of here. She has to find out what’s going on...where she is.<br/>She takes a deep breath and straightens her shoulders leaning back.<br/>Her pregnant belly shows in this position and she loses her composure for a moment.<br/>“Where the hell are you Maura.” She mumbles weakly.<br/>“Stop looking so scared.” She tells her reflection right before she bites her lip.<br/>She takes another deep breath and turns towards the door.<br/>Her brain says ‘run’. Her feet decide their is no better plan.<br/>A moment later she is stumbling out the heavy wooden door and is on the sidewalk.<br/>Bright sunlight blinds her momentarily as she tries to get her bearings. Only she doesn’t recognise the street. The buildings look unfamiliar. The people walking around don’t look at her. She doesn’t care where she goes as long as it is away from this place. She begins to jog up the road to the end and looks both left and right. It doesn’t take anymore for her to be convinced.<br/>She isn’t in Boston anymore.</p><p>....TBC....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 2</p>
<hr/>
<p>She is hot, scared, lost.</p>
<p>Brick buildings and paved streets and old two story houses on tree lined streets, that vanish into modern buildings and carparks and graffiti and tar-sealed highways, that vanish into huge green parks.</p>
<p>It could be Boston. But it isn't. Signs are in english, people she passes are speaking english.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for her to become disorientated. A few streets and some similar buildings passed and as her pulse returned to normal she realized she couldn't backtrack her movements.</p>
<p>Even if she wanted to face that creepy priest back at that dark church, she couldn't.</p>
<p>She had so many questions for him but in her current state didn't feel she could assert her authority let alone stand her ground.</p>
<p>She had no idea which way back was, some detective she is.</p>
<p>The sun beats down on her.</p>
<p>And she wouldn't admit she was scared to anyone, but she is.</p>
<p>Something very strange had happened.</p>
<p>She sits down on a the next park bench, just to catch her breath. Thankfully shaded by a tree.</p>
<p>She checks her pockets for clues but they are empty, not even a house or car key, no identification.</p>
<p>The soles of her shoes are quite worn but not just from today.</p>
<p>Her clothing is very worn and not filthy.</p>
<p>A group walks nearby and so she moves on again. Scooping a handful of cool water at the fountain she passes.</p>
<p>She will just keep going until something makes sense.</p>
<p>She is tired, physically tired. Her body doesn't feel like it should. Like it did...before.</p>
<p>She is tired too fast.</p>
<p>She isn't fit anymore.</p>
<p>Her limbs are heavy.</p>
<p>Nothing about this makes sense.</p>
<p>How can she wake up from this delusion. A delusion that feels a little to real.</p>
<p>She is unsure of where she should be or should go.</p>
<p>She is exhausted and her body aches all over.</p>
<p>Her mind is more preoccupied than it should be.</p>
<p><em>I can not be pregnant. Snap her back to reality Jane</em>.</p>
<p>But the bump in her belly says otherwise and her feet scream at her in a way a dream is unable.</p>
<p>Her feet, her calves, her knees, her legs...her head. She just wants to curl up in a ball.</p>
<p>It's a sense of vulnerability she hasn't felt since she was a child.</p>
<p>And now...in her mid thirties...she wishes she could just cry like a child.</p>
<p>But she knows it won't help, she knows her Ma won't come and make everything better.</p>
<p>She avoids the few people she passes and keeps her eyes downcast. Because she doesn't know who anyone is, or what they want or where she is.</p>
<p>She is fairly sure she is in Rhode Island, based on the many number plates saying so.</p>
<p>She could ask but the suspicious looks she receives cause her not to.</p>
<p>Everything feels dangerous to her. The people, the buildings, mostly because she is not sure how she got here.</p>
<p>"So hot." She breathes as she shuffles painfully down the next sidewalk. She has never been so tired in her life, in this heat, wearing this many clothes, carrying this unexpected bundle.</p>
<p>She sidesteps into an another alleyway to avoid a very gruff looking man pushing a cart, the silent breeze catches her skin and she is in heaven. She stands as still as she can just enjoying. The shade of the awning above her helps to cool her. Her clothing ruffles and the air kissing her hot skin. She will stay here as long as she can, as long as she feels safe. Perhaps just untill the sun sets. Sunset can't be far away. The sun is already sinking out of the sky.</p>
<p>She leans against the slate side of the building enjoying the cold sensation that engulfs her. And eventually she feels safe enough to slide onto the hard cool pavement. Her legs suddenly so heavy beneath her she isn't sure she could stand again. And her eyes are so heavy...she closes them, just to rest her eyes for a moment or two.</p>
<p>Just to gather her strength.</p>
<p>She is sure it's only a few moments but when her eyes flutter open the sun is on the horizon and the buildings stand dark and eerie in front of her.</p>
<p>She wraps her hands around her bare arms and hugs herself releasing a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>She hopes it won't get too cold but as she has no idea where she is there is little she can do. But she is far too exhausted to do anything about her situation. She will have to force herself to move when the need arises, so for now she will wait. She wishes she knew where her Ma was, her brothers, anyone.</p>
<p>Moment after moment slips away along with the sun, followed by little lights flickering themselves to light in the sky above, and also in distant windows around her.</p>
<p>"Are you ok?" A gentle female voice behind her asks making her jump.</p>
<p>"Shit" Jane yelps and holds her chest until her heart stops beating so hard.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry love...I didn't mean to scare you."</p>
<p>Jane slowly turns herself without getting up. Staying bravely on her seated position. She turns to the voice, "It's fine...I'm fine...I...Hope?"</p>
<p>She feels elated and relieved. Someone she knows.</p>
<p>Hope blinks back at her and smiles, "Yes. I am Doctor Hope Martin. Have we met before?"</p>
<p>Jane's mouth is half open trying to form a response. She stares at her best friends biological mother, who she has met over a dozen times, spent time at each others home, dinners together with her own family and Maura and Calin, yet Hope looks at her with zero recognition. Jane's brain is swimming with important questions that all seem to get tangled and lost around Hope's seemingly innocent question.</p>
<p>"I..." Jane begins, "uh..." she clears her throat that feels like sandpaper, "Yes?"</p>
<p>Hope moves closer cautiously and when she is sure Jane accepts her movements, slowly lowers herself to the ground beside Jane, "I am sorry dear, I meet so many people at the clinics everyday that it's hard to remember everyone."</p>
<p>Jane nods but still looks distraught. Her brain screams to run but she doesn't think she actually could.</p>
<p>Hope presses her lips together a little like Maura does and it makes Jane feel just a little safer, a little closer to home.</p>
<p>"What is your name?"</p>
<p>Jane looks at Hope Martin, still in disbelief, "I'm Jane Rizzoli."</p>
<p>Hope smiles gently, "Nice to meet you Jane Rizzoli."</p>
<p>Jane looks past Hope at the doors to the building, where Hope must have exited from, dirty windows, a faded sign in the window saying <em>'Hope clinic. Free healthcare 1-5pm daily'.</em></p>
<p>"Is this a MEND clinic?"</p>
<p>"Mend?" Hope replies amused, "What a unique idea for a name. No. This is a local free clinic run mostly by volunteers. But all the care and help we give is completely anonymous so if you need something you can just ask."</p>
<p>Not a subtle hint at all, and Jane nods.</p>
<p>"How far along are you?" Hope asks cautiously while discreetly eyeing up Jane's stomach.</p>
<p>Jane looks down at the bump, "I um...I really don't actually know."</p>
<p>Hope looks at her sadly but not surprised.</p>
<p>"Where is you family?"</p>
<p>Jane shakes her head, "I don't know that either...but I think...I think Boston."</p>
<p>"Oh." Hope says, "Is that home for you?"</p>
<p>Jane shrugs, "It..um...was?"</p>
<p>Hope looks at Jane like she has a hundred questions and as she studies her Jane can almost see her brain working.</p>
<p>Jane knows she looks. She knows she doesn't look well. She is definitely too old to be a runaway, pregnant or otherwise. She assumes she just appears homeless and she couldn't deny that if she was asked. She couldn't confirm it either.</p>
<p>She noticed her own hands and arms were very thin. And in the mirror earlier she noticed she was thin, too thin, her features harder than normal. Thin other than the large stomach of course. But she was not dangerously thin...excepting that she was pregnant. Her hair was a little greasy like it could do with a good wash. It wasn't dark and vibrant like it should be. Her eyes sunken into their sockets and dark rings under her eyes as if a decent sleep had been more than evasive.</p>
<p>Hope finally seems to settle on her next question, "Are you hungry?"</p>
<p>Jane chuckles a little, perhaps relief that the questions about herself didn't come, "Yes...I am really hungry."</p>
<p>Hope smiles and releases a light chuckle, the smile reaches her eyes. It reminds Jane so much of Maura that she feels homesick in the pit of her stomach. How alike they were.</p>
<p>That she can see them thinking, can see how they cover their concern, can ask one question when really wanting to ask another. How similar Maura was despite not ever meeting her biological mother until she was an adult. She want's to ask Hope where Maura is. She is about too...</p>
<p>"Good, I'm staving myself and was just about to grab something to eat. I'm love it if you joined me. What do you feel like?"</p>
<p>Firstly, how for a scared pregnant women found sitting outside a free clinic after dusk could not accept such a delicate, non-judgemental, charitable offer was beyond her. She doesn't believe anyone meeting Hope would not feel safe and relaxed regardless of their circumstances. If she knew her own situation she would have accepted any help. And right now anything that reminded her of home she would grab onto. This unknown place, unknown town, no shelter, no money, no food, no family or friends...but she knows Hope Martin. Dr. Hope is a very good caring person who helped many people around the world. A familiar face in an otherwise confusing surrounding. Something safe. And her mouth was already beginning to water.</p>
<p>"Oh..." she breathes happily, "Yes I would love too. Do you have burgers around here?" Hope nods and chuckles and Jane can't even try to hide the smile escaping her. It could possibly be the first real smile since she woke up that morning.</p>
<p>Hope stands and reaches down to help Jane to her feet.</p>
<p>Jane groans as her stiff tired body is forced once again into action.</p>
<p>And Hope doesn't let go of her arm. They make their way slowly down the road. Jane no longer looking for signs to tell her where she is and where to go next, instead she is looking for the take-away signs that promise delicious food.</p>
<p>And for some reason it feels like a lifetime and a half since she had a burger with salad and fries staring back from the table at her.</p>
<p>She groans as she takes her first bite. Hope doesn't scold her unladylike manners like Maura would have. She wouldn't have listened anyway. A dribble of ketchup runs down her chin but she doesn't care. She doesn't slow down until all the fries have gone, and over half the burger has vanished.</p>
<p>She had no idea how hungry she was.</p>
<p>And when the pangs of hunger and exhaustion are distant, she notices that Hope has barely touched her own food.</p>
<p>"Are you ok?" Jane asks pointing at Hope's untouched burger. Hope looks down and then nods, "I'm fine thank you. Would you like something else?"</p>
<p>Jane shakes her head no. And washes away the last bite of the burger with a non-alcoholic soda...although a beer would have really hit the spot.</p>
<p>And then Hope leans in closer, "Jane, if you don't mind my asking, when did you last see a doctor?"</p>
<p>Jane pauses for a moment as she studies Hope. Same concerned tone, same worried eyes, same way she pulls her lips into a fake smile to hide the concern. How had she not noticed these things before. They must be genetic or something.</p>
<p>Jane weakly smiles to try to assure Hope she is fine just as she would have with Hope's daughter, although she knows she isn't successful, and so she shrugs, "I don't know...I-I mean...I don't remember."</p>
<p>She can feel the intense eye's studying her. When she had been pregnant before, Maura had talked constantly about nutrients, quitting coffee, eating for two. All the right things to do. It appeared that the same had not happened with this pregnancy.</p>
<p>Jane pulls her mouth to the side in thought, she doesn't have an excuse, and as with Maura there is no possible way to cover up the obvious problem.</p>
<p>"Would you let me..." Hope starts as she reaches to delicately touch Jane's forearm. Jane wonders if Hope actually thinks Jane is really that fragile, "...please let me give you a free checkup Jane. It would really put my mind at ease. For the baby?"</p>
<p>Jane chuckles, "Clever." A subtle manipulation, even more subtle than Maura could pull off.</p>
<p>"Fine." Jane drops the smile and sighs in her usual forced obligatory way. With Maura she would have added, 'the things I do for you.' But Hope can hear the hidden gratitude and strokes her arm gently.</p>
<p>"You can stay the night too. Their are empty beds at the clinic. And tomorrow I will do an ultrasound." Hope asks without asking.</p>
<p>"Ok" Jane agrees for lack of a better option. She wants to add that she can't pay but is sure that is plainly obvious.</p>
<p>Hope squeezes Jane's arm gratefully, "Thank you."</p>
<p>And then Hope starts to eat her vegetarian burger offering Jane her fries. And Jane wonders if Hope's concern was truly so deeply genuine that she couldn't eat until she was sure Jane would be ok. The woman that once rejected her own daughter when she found out. Who returned later wanting an organ from Maura for her other daughter. Hope who ignored the crimes of Maura's father even treating his burns. Accepting money from him to set up clinics knowing but ignoring where it really came from. This Hope was a little different than the one she knew.</p>
<p>"You should eat your side salad Jane." Hope comments softly without lookin up.</p>
<p>"Yes mother." Jane sarcastically jokes while pushing her plate away with the untouched salad on it.</p>
<p>Hope looks amused, "I could make you eat that."</p>
<p>Jane crosses her arms defiantly, "You wouldn't dare."</p>
<p>"Try me?" Hope says with a laugh and a twinkle in her eye.</p>
<p>"Ohhh..." Jane raises an eyebrow. In a fight Hope would probably easily be stronger than her, "...So it's the hard way or the easy way." And Jane stabs the lettuce with a fork and stuffs the nasty green stuff in her mouth chewing with her mouth open and the most annoyed look on her face she can summon. And Hope just laughs at her.</p>
<p>If Hope was anything like Maura, one should always choose the easy way if possible.</p>
<p>Jane clears her throat, she has to ask Hope about Maura, she just has to know, "Have you...uh...do you know...Maura?"</p>
<p>Hope frowns for only a second before looking up, "My daughter Maura?"</p>
<p>Jane nods, "Yeah." She feels relief. Maybe Hope can help her find her best friend. Perhaps they can find a way to figure this mess out.</p>
<p>"You know my daughter?" Hope asks, only it doesn't quite sound like Hope in that moment. Strained, concerned, sad.</p>
<p>Jane clears her throat feeling suddenly nervous, "I...yes...I do...I did."</p>
<p>"When did you last see Maura?" It's obvious to Jane that Hope is putting on a tough bravado. Not the strangest question but one with a deeper agenda.</p>
<p>Jane presses her lips together tightly again, saying 'only just this morning in Boston, USA...oh and that was this morning when I wan't pregnant...' was probably going to put her under medical observation by a shrink, so she whispers, "I don't remember exactly."</p>
<p>Hope looks sad for a moment before covering it with a weak smile of her own, "I haven't seen Maura since she was sixteen years old."</p>
<p>"Bah...but..." Jane splutters confused, "But...you...she...sixteen..."</p>
<p>As far as Jane knew, and witnessed, Maura met Hope only a few years ago. Hope thought Maura died as a baby. Maura had spent a long time searching for her biological mother and it was her biological father that finally told her who her mother was. And Maura was not sixteen.</p>
<p>Hope turns slowly to Jane, her face distraught with deep sadness, "She was the most beautiful baby in the entire world. And the sweetest child." Hopes eyes move down to Jane's belly and a look of contentment passes over her face and then vanishes, "But she ran away from me. She wanted to live with her father. Patrick."</p>
<p>
  <em>Patrick Doyle. Boston Mob boss. Murderer.</em>
</p>
<p>Perhaps Jane ate the burger too fast...or perhaps it just isn't agreeing with her...or more likely that her head cannot comprehend this development and her stomach is lurching in response. But she feels very ill, light-headed and on the verge of vomiting.</p>
<p>"Arg." She groans and leans forward putting her hand over her mouth, just in case the burger decides to come back out that way.</p>
<p>Hope suddenly has one hand on her back rubbing circles and the other hand on her forehead, "You are going to be ok Jane. It's just morning sickness. Just breathe and relax."</p>
<p>The voice so comforting, and strong and soft and caring that she closes her eyes.</p>
<p>Her mind is swimming and her stomach churning. And then theres that humming tingling sensation.</p>
<p>"Just breathe."</p>
<p>She does, slowly, in and out.</p>
<p>Hope moves her hands to the sides of Jane's face. Nice cold hands. And the tingling moves to her cheeks.</p>
<p>"You're ok Jane. You are ok."</p>
<p>The cold hands on her face stroke the hair off her forehead, they are cool and gentle and calm even if she isn't.</p>
<p>"You're going to be fine, my friend."</p>
<p>Jane's eye's pop open to the familiar voice and she is face to face with Maura. Maura is stroking the side of her face gently but looking at her with worry. Her other hand massaging Jane's palm.</p>
<p>"Maura?" Jane croaks blinking quickly.</p>
<p>Her stomach has stopped churning and the tingling is all but gone.</p>
<p>It's still daytime, she is clearly at BPD, and her best friend is right with her, practically on top of her.</p>
<p>Maura smiles at her, "You went vasovagal. You fainted. Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Jane blinks several more times and reaches her hand down to her belly. It's flat and firm and the fabric is her usual cotton tee-shirt. She holds her hand up between her and Maura and the scars are there, "I'm back." Jane sighs happily and her face is covered by a stupid relieved grin, "You're here."</p>
<p>Maura pulls a 'what-are-you-talking-about' face as she watches Jane smile happily.</p>
<p>Jane wraps her arms around tightly Maura and holds her tight against her, "You're here." Jane explains as if it's the entire answer.</p>
<p>She holds on for dear life.</p>
<p>She is home.</p>
<p>"Where else would I be." Maura chuckles into Jane's hair.</p>
<p>Jane pulls back but doesn't let go of Maura, "Sorry. I just had the strangest...dream? But it was so real. It was...I don't know. I was...how long was I out?"</p>
<p>Maura raises an eyebrow, concern easy to read, "Not long. Few minutes or so. Are you ok Jane?"</p>
<p>"I am now. It was so weird. I was pregnant. Your mother was there..."</p>
<p>"You dreamed about Constance?"</p>
<p>"No...about Hope. She helped me."</p>
<p>Maura tilts her head to the side and beams at her friend, "As if you'd ever need help Jane."</p>
<p>Jane laughs softl. Maura smiles then stands to her feet reaching out her hands, "Can you get up?"</p>
<p>Jane takes Maura's hands and stands, "Of course I can. Why?"</p>
<p>Maura looks Jane up and down, "How do you feel?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Jane smirks squeezing Maura's hand.</p>
<p>"How are you hands?" Maura says giving them a tight squeeze back.</p>
<p>Jane glances down at them, recalling the pain that had disabled her earlier, before everything else happened, "They are fine. I am fine. Everything is really really great."</p>
<p>"Are you being sarcastic Jane?"</p>
<p>Jane smiles at Maura, at that concern and innocence, "I am not. Truly. I am...happy. Happy to be here."</p>
<p>"You're being weird Jane."</p>
<p>Jane laughs and wraps an arm around Maura's shoulder, "I don't think I can explain it. But we should get back to work before Korsak gets mad. Meet you later for lunch?"</p>
<p>"Sure. I'm going to go back over the body again. There has to be something else."</p>
<p>Jane lets go of Maura reluctantly and steps into the bullpen, takes a deeps breath and heads towards her desk.</p>
<p>It's like nothing happened.</p>
<p>Sitting down slowly at her desk she looks at the pile of files. Reports of burglaries, robberies and other strange occurrences in the area. Witness statements. Plus a long list of released ex convicts with rap sheets containing robbery.</p>
<p>"Needle in a haystack." She sighs as she gets comfortable.</p>
<p>Frankie sits down opposite her with a sigh, "Working robberies...like a backwards step isn't it."</p>
<p>Jane nods, "Might be the only way to solve a murder."</p>
<p>...TBC...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. WARNING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sorry</p><p>I haven't been able to write due to damaging my wrist. I'm almost back to 100% and will get back to writing when I have time.</p><p>But I wanted to post a quick warning...the cov 19 vaxcine is experimental gene therapy...it is dangerous and untested and is causing a lot of injury. It will not give you immunisation and you've got a 1 in 150 chance that it will reduce 1 cov symptom (this is all it's designed to do)...but you have a 3 in 150 chance of having an adverse effect. And the company has no liability for damage caused.</p><p>The long term effects are completely unknown. Studies show that RNA does effect DNA and vice-vera. Oddly this is called "duality" but i didn't know that when i named this story.</p><p>The cov virus narrative is also mis-porpotioned...PCR testing cannot detect any live transmissible virus...the test was never designed as a diagnostic tool, cov19 virus has never been isolated, and on top of all that the CT cycles run on the previous pcr tests are double what they should have been. 30 cycles would be standard but only to be used in conjunction with other diagnostic tools, most countries are running 40-60 cycles. The pcr never gave 'cases' but it was assumed it did. If the pcr numbers were used appropriately then their would be 90% less cases and deaths...that would make Covid equal in danger with the yearly influenza. Those previously flu jabbed meant they were pathogen primed and so suffered Covid symptoms worse than if they had a naturally heightened immune system. Do your own research, follow the money of those that are profiting from making money by making the pandemic more deadly to the public and pushing untested gene therapy 'vaxcines'. Many doctors and experts are being silenced for speaking the truth. Mainstream media is lying to us all. And synthetic modified mRNA put in humans is irreversible. Thosands of doctors are singing petitions to stop this. Lawyers are begining class-action lawsuits against the harm caused by the effects of the wrongly used PCR tests.</p><p>I beg you not to get it...or at the very least wait until more research is done and then decide.</p><p>Especially if you are frail, have a mental disability, an autoimmune issue, neurological issue, cancer or are allergic to anything. It can cause infertility in both male and female. It's not been tested at all on pregnant women or children. Although some pregnant woman getting the jab are finding it aborts the baby.</p><p>75% of the military are refusing the jab, and about 65% of health and front line workers are refusing it. Existing drugs that have helped Cov19 have been banned. Professionals speaking against it have been silenced.</p><p>They keep saying safe and effective...but since this is the phase 4 experiment...no one can actually say that yet...data from VAERS/Yellowcard etc over the next few years will be evaluated and decided. We will know in 2023-2024 how safe it is...or perhaps even later than that. Previous fast-tracked vaccines have caused Gillian barre syndrome and narcolepsy and they were not even RNA which is entirely new technology.</p><p>PM me if you want links to information or videos to watch. Or links to things like Event 201 'preparing for the pandemic'.</p><p>Yes it sounds like a crazy conspiracy theory...but in fact it's only just a conspiracy that has been planned for years.</p><p>Keep yourself and your families safe.</p><p>Just say NO.</p><p>Plz don't attack me in the comments, you're entitled to your opinion. My only aim is to give the information that is being hidden so people can make an informed decision.</p><p>I wish I'd been able to write this into a Jane and Maura story about this but it would take too long...and this warning is going to be too late for some already.</p><p>Maybe I'll write it one day...starting with the vaccine companies going bust and the government giving them immunity from liability...to the fake pandemic and the saviour vaccines made by a company that has the worst track record and another company that never made a vaccine before and another company that's last vaccine caused terrible side effects... they causes the death of billions and the genetic modification of 90% of mankind...Jane and Maura will have to defend each other against all odds. O.O</p><p>Thriller...horror...and truth...you'll hate to love it :D</p><p>All my love and stay safe</p><p>jam</p><p>Xxx</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>